Terran Empire
The Terran Empire is the repressive government dominated by the Terrans from Earth in the mirror universe. The Empire ruled by terror, and torture was a common form of interrogation. The people of Earth are characterized as savage and brutal. Many of the Terran men are usually polygamous, and many of the Terran women are usually bisexual. In schools, students are evaluated in pairs. Organization The Emperor, or Empress, is the leader of the Terran Empire. Ascension to the throne can be achieved through various means, for example by securing military power for oneself and then threatening to use that power against the current holder of this office. Intendant is a high-ranking official in charge of overseeing Terran Empire operations in a specific territory. Laia Romero was the Intendant of Espiña territory, and she was killed by İhi Kadse. The actual Intendant of Espiña territory is unknown. The Emperor made Selena Gomez Over-Intendant of all territories, a higher range of Intendant, which is the right hand of the Emperor. Regent is a rank below that Intendant rank. Andrea is known to have that range, at Espiña territory. History The mirror universe diverged from the primary universe at 5th Century, when Erika divided the universe in two parallel universes, mirroring events and peoples. Earth's history took a darker turn starting with the fall of Roman Empire, in the primary universe the Roman Empire fell and in the mirror universe it became stronger, subjugating the people of other countries. In the 20th century the Roman Empire led to the Terran Empire and covered the entire Earth. In the late 20th century, were invented transport balls which become larger and fit several people, and they can travel through land and space. It is not known where they came from, possibly stolen from some unknown species, with touches of the Terran Empire. In 2002, the Emperor of the Terran Empire sent his Over-Intendant, Selena Gomez, forward in time to year 2008 and to primary universe, to Barcelona (Catalonia) and she passed by a current student. And in 2012, Selena turned to the past (2008) and started a war against Teremedó. Then, Yusma joined his planet with Vulcan creating the Teremedovulcan Union, and they began a war against the Terrans and Selena. Unlike his counterpart, Yusma makes no secret of his powers and he uses them wildly. And Selena allied with a girl named Carol and she sent her to the primary universe to spaceship FEF 07 as a spy. Selena is seeking a good relationship with her double. Also she came to primary universe and she hijacked ship 07 with Carol, and she wishes to use it as a weapon of a war in her world. The Admiral of Earth in the Federation Starfleet Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intenden or her entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe: a war between Teremedovulcan Union and an Alliance of Terrans (humans) and Klingons. After mirror universe appeared in another episode, where Josep Maria 15 gets to know that in altered mirror universe he is famous because there he did the "great achievement", although he has never done anything important there. Future In April 2063, there was a small invasion force of Vulcans landed in Bozeman, Montana. Zefram Cochrane and other residents of the town, viciously repelled the assault. The Terrans proceeded to raid the Vulcan ship and steal enough technology to overcome the Empire's own technical inadequacies, advancing the Empire into an interstellar power. Category:Mirror Universe bg:Теранска империя ca:Imperi Terrà pt:Império Terrano ro:Imperiu Terran sr:Теранско царство